Harry Potter son of Zeus
by Potteritis
Summary: This is the story of harry and percy. They both sccessfuly make it to camp. And fufil the profocy Bad summary please read anyway :)
1. The beginning

**Harry Potter Son of Zuse**

** This is my very first story so I would really appreciate it if you could take a few minutes of your time to tell me how I am doing.**

**Please and thank you :) Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or The Olympians. Both belong to their respected writers.**

_On Olympus_

Not even a minute passed by on Olympus and the Council was already arguing.

**Artemis why won't you have a child? **Aphrodite asked

**Because I am not going to break my vow just to have a child. **Artemis replied

**Besides the man will just cheat on me anyway.**

**Mother liked me best! **Zeus said with glee in his voice

**No, Mother liked me better! **Poseidon yelled at him

Ares was just sitting there like he was watching a tennis match back and forth back and forth.

Then Zeus remembered something and went out of the room

_At Godric Hallow_

Lilly! Run! Go! Protect Harry! I'll hold him back!

_Silly fool _was You-Know-Who's thought before he killed James Potter.

You-Know-Who was climbing the stairs thinking

_Finally I will end the blasted prophecy._

He unlocked the door

No! Please not Harry! Anything but Harry, take me instead please!

Step aside gilrly I am not here for you, but fine if you insist I will take you

_Avada Kadevera!_

Now I will finish what I came here to do!

_Avada Kadevera!_

_Noooo!_

**_Poof!_**Voldemort was gone.

**__**What-You-Know-Who did that night was mark him as his equal

Zuse saw the whole thing

(The origanal scar from Voldie was on Harry was a line)

On Harry's head was a lightning bolt scar representing Zuse's symbol of power

_10 Years Latter_

UP! You lazy fool get UP!

And cook breakfast! Aunt Petunia screeched. She never liked the boy anyway so make him do the chores

Harry reluctantly got out of his cupboard. Harry was a smart shy, dyslexic young boy who had vibrant green eyes. He also had ADHD

When he went into the kitchen he saw thousands of presents for Dudley.

A few minutes the pig in a wig came into the kitchen. The pig in a wig was Dudley.

He started to count. Harry was wolfing down hid breakfast in case Dudley had a tantrum. Dudley had a tantrum for not getting as many presents as last year.

As soon as the tantrum was over Petunia heard the phone ring and hurriedly promising him a few more presents. Harry knew very well when she says that Dudley will be getting a lot more than a few.

Petunia got off the phone saying "**Mrs. Figg broke her leg and can't take him." **Dudley started to wail like a little baby.

"**I-I-Don't-t w-want h-him-m to c-coooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee!**

all of a sudden the doorbell rang. He stopped imedeately and rushed behind his mom.

Harry was mad.

Then lightning struk the house and Dudley was hspitalized

Vernon (is Petunias wife) was furious

He sent Harry to Yancy Academy.

On his first day he met...

**Please Review and Please be nice :)**


	2. latter at hogwarts

**I am very sorry I did not mean for him to go to Yancey Academy just yet sorry (he is supposed to be at hogwarts**

**Have an ideas feel free to pm me none of the character belong to me laters**

**Hogwarts after the sorting**

**"**Hey Ron" Harry says, " when are we going to start classes?"

"Duno," Ron sleeply replies, " but we should probably go to sleep for classes if they are tomorrow"

**Great hall**

"Great we have history of magic this morning Ron." Harry says

"My brothers say he is an accual ghost" Ron says

**After History of magic**

Man that was boring! Ron says

yah it was but good thing we have our textbooks to read so we don't have to flunk the tests. Harry says

"Whats the next class Harry It seams I lost my List of classes" Ron says sheepishly

"Good thing we have the same classes" Harry says

"Any way it is potions"

Potions

****They just made it to potions when professor Snape came

in the door

**Sorry for the short chapter I am in a bit of a rush**

**Please review :)**


End file.
